


all wrapped up in you

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend shirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, more boyfriend-carrying, or to be more exact daichi in his boyfriend's sweaters and pjs, watch out kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: He never thought that he would become this clingy, thisneedy, but after spending years with Kuroo by his side, living alone has become unfamiliar to him.Kuroo stays away from home for a work experience programme and Daichi adopts a new habit involving his boyfriend's clothes.





	all wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI!!!!!!
> 
> -huff puff- I'm one day late but it's the best I could have done... Forgive me for any mistakes or the rushed quality of this fic...

Daichi finds himself tapping his feet to the restless beat of the dryer, a habit that has never been his, and he forces himself to keep still. It doesn't last for long and he finds himself tapping his feet again not long after and resigns himself to it. He has too much energy pent up within him these days, trapped beneath his skin like an itch he can't get at. Going to the gym and participating in friendly volleyball matches doesn't help with it—if anything, playing volleyball makes that strange itch twinge more.

He knows what the root of the problem is, _who_ the root of the problem is, but it isn't like Daichi can do anything about it. It has been far too long since he has seen Kuroo in person. Three months to be exact, ever since Kuroo left on a work experience programme to the seaside prefecture of Kagoshima. His programme runs for a full six months, which means that Daichi won’t see him until next year and Daichi doesn't know how he is going to last that long without his boyfriend.

They started dating in university, moving in together as roommates, and then naturally moving into a tiny apartment together after graduation. Daichi has become accustomed to sleeping with a warm, lanky body beside his, a casual arm thrown over his waist, the stray strands of Kuroo's hair tickling his face when Kuroo pulls him closer in his sleep. Going three months in a bed that he is the only occupant of makes him sleep badly and every time he rolls over and hits empty space, his heart hollows out and he finds himself missing Kuroo more than ever.

Daichi is tetchy and restless, increasingly so as the months drag on, even though he tries to put on a brave face for Kuroo who is pursuing what he loves in a programme he has worked hard to get into. Daichi is so proud of him and he isn't going to let something as trivial as him missing his boyfriend intensely stop Kuroo from putting his full concentration into his work.

But he can't deny that he misses Kuroo _so much_ it hurts, the tiny apartment feeling far too big for just him alone. He still goes out with friends, plays volleyball, and busies himself with work, but when he crawls back to bed after a hard day, he doesn't have Kuroo there to soothe him with gentle words or teasing touches or even just his presence alone. Even chores remind him of Kuroo's absence as the dryer whirls to a stop and Daichi pulls out a heap of clean and dry clothes, all his and his alone.

Daichi walks back to the bedroom with a frown on his face, his arms laden with fresh laundry. He never thought that he would become this clingy, this _needy_ , but after spending years with Kuroo by his side, living alone has become unfamiliar to him. He wonders how Kuroo is faring in Kagoshima without him, but it just seems like his programme is working him hard. Whenever they video call each other, Kuroo looks exhausted, dark circles around his eyes and his hair hanging down in limp strands, but his eyes are always bright with wonder as he talks about the things he had done and seen that day. Before they end the call, Kuroo never fails to whisper sweet nothings to Daichi, his smile so tender on the screen that Daichi melts at the sight of it, but it only makes Daichi all the more conscious of the emptiness on Kuroo's side of the bed when he goes to sleep.

He misses Kuroo with a vengeance that won't go away until he gets him back and Daichi tries to distract himself from those feelings by folding his clothes and thinking of other chores and errands to fill his day. But he is still missing Kuroo when he goes to put away his clothes and when he opens the drawer, his eyes drift to the half that Kuroo shares.

Kuroo had packed most of his clothes for his stay in Kagoshima, but there are still pieces he had left behind. Like the Nekoma jacket he had carried with him since high school and couldn't bear to leave behind even in the new stages of his life. Or a thick sweater or two that wouldn't be of use in the warmer climate of Kagoshima. Or the cat print pyjamas that he had worn for so long that the material is impossibly soft and lumpy and stretched out in places.

Daichi reaches for the pyjamas absently, stroking a grinning cat face that has always reminded him of Kuroo. It is soft under his fingers, familiar in the way it feels and yet not quite, because in all the times he remembers touching it, it had been draped over broad shoulders and a nicely muscled chest. His fingers catch on the folds of the pyjamas and Daichi finds himself lifting it out of the drawer.

A minute later, Daichi has on a pair of pyjama bottoms that are too long on him, the hems dragging on the floor as he walks, and a pyjama top that hangs big but comfortably on him, the sleeves falling over his wrists and the cloth engulfing him whole. When he lifts the collar to his nose, Daichi thinks he can just about catch a whiff of the shampoo Kuroo uses.

He goes to sleep in Kuroo's pyjamas that night, and for the first time in weeks, he sleeps well.

\---

It becomes a habit, because Daichi seems to be developing habits all over the place now that Kuroo isn't here, and he wears Kuroo's pyjamas to sleep for the next few nights. When he finally has to put Kuroo's pyjamas in the wash, Daichi starts eyeing Kuroo's sweaters. That day, after coming back from work and washing up, Daichi pulls Kuroo's sweater over his head and warmth engulfs him like a hug. He wears it through the night and when Kuroo video calls him right before bed, Kuroo _notices_ , of course he does.

 _"Is that my sweater?"_ Kuroo squints at the screen, interrupting himself midway through a story about a vicious octopus, exposed light bulbs, and fire hazards in an aquarium.

"Mmm," Daichi hums noncommittally. "So what happened next?"

_"Daichi, you can't just go around wearing my sweater like that."_

"It's not like you're using it," Daichi points out.

 _"That's not the point. You look..."_ Kuroo blushes, the colour visible even in the dim light in his room. _"Why have you never worn my clothes before?"_

"Because you were always using them then," Daichi says calmly.

 _"Oh. Well, now that I'm not using them, you should definitely use them to the fullest. Everything that is mine is yours and that means you're entitled to wear my clothes whenever you want, Daichi,"_ Kuroo says magnanimously, gesturing widely before the camera.

"How generous," Daichi says teasingly, liking this flustered Kuroo. "Thankfully, I've already helped myself to your pyjamas a couple of times."

 _"The cat print one?"_ Kuroo says faintly.

"That's the one."

 _"It's yours now,"_ Kuroo says reverently, his eyes going glassy at thought of Daichi in it.

Daichi snickers. "I have my own pyjamas, thank you." He hadn't thought that him wearing Kuroo's clothes would have _this_ much of an effect on him. His boyfriend gets silly like this sometimes, lovestruck and starry eyed around Daichi, and Daichi's affection for him only increases hundredfold because Kuroo isn't the only one who gets lovestruck and starry eyed for his boyfriend. Wearing his clothes staves off a bit of the loneliness, but Daichi still wants Kuroo by his side again as soon as he can.

"Instead of giving your clothes to me, come back soon so that you can reclaim them, alright?" Daichi touches the screen fondly, his fingers brushing Kuroo's cheek, and he finds it in him to say the words that he has been wanting to say to Kuroo since he left. "I miss you, Tetsu."

Kuroo's eyes soften and he scoots forward so that his face fills the screen, staring intently into the camera as he says, _"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, Daichi."_

"I love you too, Tetsu," Daichi says softly. He rarely says those words aloud, preferring to show it through actions rather than words, but in moments like this, it is all he can do to remind Kuroo how much he loves him when he can't be there with him.

\---

After Kuroo's enthusiastic blessing for Daichi to keep wearing his clothes, it is all that Daichi wears at home now. He pulls on Kuroo's soft lounge pants when the weather gets colder and keeps himself snug in one of Kuroo's oversized sweaters, liking the way Kuroo's eyes linger on the screen and he loses his train of thought at moments, swallowing hard as he looks at Daichi. There is arousal there in the depths of Kuroo's eyes, which Daichi can spot from a mile away after all this time with Kuroo, and on a day when Daichi misses Kuroo more intensely than ever, he foregoes the pants, pulling the sweater over his bare chest and letting it fall to cover his upper thighs, and waits for Kuroo to notice.

All it takes is a flash of his exposed thighs to draw Kuroo's attention as he deliberately shifts in bed and Kuroo falls silent, staring unblinkingly at the screen as if trying to register what he just saw. Thankfully, Daichi is a generous lover and he gives Kuroo another look, yawning and stretching his arms above him. The motion lifts the sweater just high enough to show his thighs again and when it settles back on him, the neckline falls wide on Daichi, leaving his collarbone and a wide expanse of his shoulder exposed on one side.

When he opens his eyes after yawning expressively, Kuroo is sitting back in his chair, a contemplative, wondering expression on his face as he glances around him discreetly. As far as Daichi knows, Kuroo has a room to himself, which comes in handy when he wants to chat with Daichi late into the night. It is _especially_ going to come in handy for what comes next, if Kuroo is up for it.

 _"Daichi,"_ Kuroo's voice drops to a low purr, which makes Daichi shiver on instinct, _"are you wearing anything under that sweater?"_

"Who knows?" Daichi shrugs, being deliberately obtuse, and he likes the gleam in Kuroo's eyes as he follows the shifting of cloth around Daichi's shoulders raptly.

 _"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?”_ Kuroo licks his lips, his hands settling somewhere southwards on his body. _“Lift it up for me, baby?"_

Daichi isn't going to let Kuroo find out _that_ easily, and biting back a satisfied smirk, he slides a hand under the sweater.

\---

Kuroo isn't going to call him tonight and Daichi is fine with that, so much _more_ than fine with that, because he is finally on a plane home to Daichi. Kuroo's last research papers have been submitted, his desk cleared, and his mentor's blessing given, and the last time Daichi had seen Kuroo was during a video call the night before when Kuroo had been packing up his room.

He was so determined to make it back to Daichi as soon as he could and Daichi can't wait to welcome him back with open arms. Daichi is going to pick him up from the airport and they are going to spend New Year's Day together and Daichi spends the last day of the year buzzing with excitement.

His colleagues surprise him with a cake during work and his friends from university meet him for dinner, but Daichi goes home early after all that, determined to get a good night's rest in so that he can meet Kuroo bright and early the next day. He puts on Kuroo's cat print pyjamas, pulling up a movie on his laptop to keep him company until the stroke of midnight so that he can welcome the new year before turning in for the night.

Halfway into the movie, Daichi is already on the verge of dozing, his body limp and languid against the propped up pillows in bed, his fingers dangerously slack around his mug of hot chocolate. Maybe he won't be able to stay awake until the new year and Daichi puts down his mug on the side table for safety, watching the rest of the movie through heavy-lidded eyes.

Daichi has just shut his eyes, his body relaxing into the pillows as it readies itself for sleep, when the sound of a key turning in its lock sounds quietly from the direction of his front door. It takes a second or two for Daichi to really register what that sound is, because whoever is making it is trying to be as discreet as possible, and when he does, he pauses his movie and gets out of the bed, frowning. It can't be Kuroo because his boyfriend had sent him a photo of himself at the airport not too long ago and the flight he was on wouldn't touch down until the next day and no one else has the keys to their apartment.

Daichi pads noiselessly to his bedroom door, tugging at the pyjama bottoms he has on so that he doesn't step on the hems, and switches off his bedroom light. Then he opens his bedroom door open a crack, peeking through and swivelling his gaze until his front door comes into sight.

A distinctive spiky-haired silhouette stands in the open doorway, tall and almost broad enough to fill up the entire rectangular space. As he turns, the lights from the corridor outside slant across his face and illuminate his features for a brief moment before he closes the door slowly and locks it behind him with casual familiarity.

Daichi throws open his bedroom door and _runs_ at him.

He clears the space between them in a full sprint through their tiny apartment in less than two seconds and he sees hazel eyes go wide in the dark as Daichi slams into the intruder, all seventy kilograms of him pinning him to the front door and never letting up. It is overkill, and he might have just killed his boyfriend immediately upon his return home, but Daichi can't help it as he buries his face in Kuroo's shoulder and hugs him tight.

Kuroo wheezes and drops the travelling bag he had been carrying. Just as Daichi thinks he should pull back to check if he had accidentally killed his boyfriend after all, an arm wraps around him and a hand comes up to pet his hair lovingly.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Kuroo says softly into Daichi’s hair. “I was going to be your surprise present but it looks like I was surprised instead.”

Daichi glares up at Kuroo, still keeping within the protective circle of Kuroo's arms as he demands, “Did you lie about only being able to make it back on New Year's Day? I should have known.”

Kuroo smirks—Daichi can't believe he fell for his ruse, airport pictures and all—and he tilts Daichi's chin up with his fingers. “But you caught me anyway.”

“I thought you were the world’s worst burglar trying to break into my home."

“I think a burglar would be very disappointed to find out that I’ve already taken the most valuable thing in the house.”

“What, you brought our life savings with you to Kagoshima?”

“No!" Kuroo pinches Daichi's chin sternly. "It's your heart, Daichi. Don’t sass me when I’m trying to be cheesy.”

Daichi snorts, shaking Kuroo's hand off. He grabs Kuroo by the lapels of his jacket and raises himself up on his tiptoes to stare Kuroo down tartly. “Don’t you try to be cheesy when you tricked me into another day of pining for you.”

Kuroo’s hands bracket Daichi’s hips snugly, his fingers moulding perfectly to him as he tilts his head wryly and asks, “Were you pining for me?”

"The whole time you were gone," Daichi confesses, wholeheartedly honest, and he drags Kuroo down to kiss him.

Kuroo wraps an arm securely around Daichi's waist, getting one hand in Daichi's hair as he deepens the kiss, and Daichi's fingers lock behind the nape of Kuroo's neck, teasing the short strands of hair there idly and making Kuroo shiver. He has missed this so much, having Kuroo close and their bodies pressed together, kissing him so thoroughly that Daichi loses himself for a moment, too wrapped up in Kuroo to remember anything else.

When they finally have to pull back for the sake of air, Kuroo runs his eyes down Daichi's body and up again, a grin on his kiss-swollen lips. “You seem to have adopted a different fashion style while I was away.”

“I know, it took a turn for the worse,” Daichi laments, plucking at the cat print pyjama top hanging off him.

“I think it’s a vast improvement. Do you know how delicious you look in my clothes, Daichi?" Kuroo kneads Daichi's asscheek with a firm hand and Daichi swallows down a gasp, arching into Kuroo's body. "You drove me crazy when you first showed up on the screen in my sweater. And now I come home to find you sleeping in my pyjamas.”

"I knew you had a cat theme going on during high school but I didn't know you were that into cats," Daichi teases, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's shoulders and leaning up, his body fitting snugly into the curve of Kuroo’s body as he grins up at him.

"Darling, you know exactly what I'm into and before you can sass me again, it's you." Kuroo smirks down at him, putting both hands on Daichi's ass and nudging him upwards. "Get up here."

It has been a long while since he has done this and he always feels like Kuroo might drop him in the process, but Daichi lets Kuroo coax him into wrapping his legs around Kuroo's waist and letting Kuroo lift him up against him, with his hands firm on his ass. He still feels like Kuroo might drop him, but before Daichi can voice his concerns, his boyfriend is already carrying him off in the direction of the bedroom.

“Oof. Did you gain some weight while I was gone, Daichi?” Kuroo gropes Daichi's ass contemplatively, as if trying to compare it to the last time he felt him up six months ago.

“More like you lost some muscle while you were away,” Daichi scoffs, poking at Kuroo's arm in retaliation.

“I guess it’s time to start working out again, huh?” Kuroo shuts the bedroom door behind him with a foot. "And I know just the perfect way to start."

**Author's Note:**

> I might have been late but at least Kuroo wasn't c:
> 
> On that note, we're now in the future! Welcome to 2019, everyone! For those who have been with me for a long time, thank you for sticking with me. It's been about 3 years since I started writing for kurodai and it still feels surreal that I'm still at it. I've found an amazing community of fellow kurodai lovers and friends (you know who you guys are) and not a day goes by that I'm not grateful for your constant love and support.
> 
> To everyone, I wish you a happy new year and I hope 2019 is a brand new year of blessings for you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
